Hell Unleashed
by Nanako Reizei
Summary: Sequel to Comfortably Numb.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yugioh characters or references used in this fic.

Warning: Sexual Abuse, Violence, and Language.

**Comfortably Numb II**

**Chapter One: Crossing The Line**

My fingers danced across the keyboard, tapping against the plastic keys and stopping only so my eyes could scan over what I typed. As much as I wanted to go home, I could not do so. There was too much work to be done in preparation of next week's business meeting. I glanced at the clock on my computer. It showed 11:45 p.m. Damn, I must have lost track of time. I was supposed to stop at 10:30. I groaned and saved what I had before shutting the computer down.

Lightning flashed through the many windows of the top floor where my office was located at Kaiba Corp. This was the second biggest rainstorm that ever hit the country and was supposedly able to produce tornadoes. I sighed and stood up to look out the window. I could see the many houses of Domino including my mansion.

Suddenly, a face appeared in the window. The skin pale blue and no eyes. I shouted profanities and jumped back. Ever since Jounouchi had gotten that exorcism, I have been seeing some freaky things through windows. No joke. This was like the third time in one night. The face was gone moments after I saw it so I called for my limo and went to the bottom floor of Kaiba Corp to wait. The wait was not long which is how I like it.

I climbed in the backseat after my driver opened the door. He climbed back in and began driving back to the mansion in a hurry though he was careful to not skid into anything or kill some unlucky pedestrian. When we arrived at the mansion, Jounouchi was waiting at the door for me. I pulled him close as I shut the door with my foot.

"I waited a long time for you..." Jounouchi said to me with a frown.

"I know. I just got caught up in my work. Nothing more." I replied and led him upstairs to my bedroom. We passed the old one I first had him in. I did not make him pay for a new door or the mattress either. I had more than enough money to do that. I just let it go. We kept walking until we were in my room.

"So, want to do anything?" His voice sounded like he was planning on doing something later tonight. I sighed because I did not think that either of us were ready to do anything. Truth be told, we still were not really friends. I guess I was just tolerant of him.

"Jounouchi, I..." I looked away from him as he pushed me down on the bed and crawled on top of me. He unbuttoned my shirt and threw it off to the side. I looked up at him. His eyes clearly showed possessiveness.

"I waited a long time to do this, Seto." Jounouchi purred smugly. He leaned down and nipped at my collarbone before gently sucking on the skin, leaving a bright red mark. I growled in annoyance.

"Do not think Jounouchi, that for one second you are in control. I am _always _going to be in control." I reminded him harshly. He shrugged it off as if he did not care as to what I had to say. Instead he leaned down and licked around one of my nipples, sending pleasure throughout my body and making me nervous at the same time. I was not one to let myself be below someone.

"Are you sure about that? You seem to be in a compromising situation right now." Jouonouchi sneered.

"Don't push me-!" Silenced by a kiss. I felt him nibbling on my lower lip, asking for entry which I refused to grant. He got a bit rougher, caressing me so I would gasp just long enough for him to push his tongue between my lips. I did not fight back because if I did then he would take longer to do it. I gripped the fabric of his shirt tightly so that my knuckles turned white. He pulled away to smirk at me.

"Calm down Seto. You'll enjoy this." He cooed and began to lightly touch my inner thighs through the pants I was wearing. I stared at him in fear. Gozoburo...would always do this to me, promise I would like it and force me to enjoy it. Of course, those days were long gone but this problem was with me right now. I felt my eyes burn with an urge to let tears flow from them. I gulped and tried hard to make the urge subside but I failed to do so. A single tear slid down my cheek.

"Stop it." I told Jounouchi, my voice cracking with anger. He looked at me but continued his ministrations of touching my body.

"...No." Jounouchi replied and started to remove my pants. I kicked out and shoved against his shoulders but he refused to give up and manged to get them around my knees, stopping me from kicking out again. Why was I always so weak whenever I tried to fight him, and I am not just talking emotionally either. I felt physically weak whenever he was near me.

Jounouchi smirked at me coldly. I scowled and sat up as best as I could before drawing back my fist and slamming it into the side of his face. His head turned so fast I though he would get whip lash. The blond had blood dripping from the corner of his mouth, making him look more sinister. He looked at me with dark eyes and slapped me so hard I coughed up blood. Jounouchi laughed at me and licked the blood from the side of my face while _still_ touching me.

"Monster..." I spat at him coldly and turned away from him as best as I could. He had crossed the line, that's for sure. Jounouchi stopped touching me immediately and I could feel his eyes on my back. I felt my eyes burn again with the urge to cry. This time I let them because Jounouchi could not see it happen. I kept a cold face on as the tears slid down my cheeks and onto the sheets beneath me.

I felt his hands turn me over to face him against my will. He finished taking my pants off and threw them to the floor. I hid my face from him though he tried to coax me to look at him. Jounouchi grasped my face and made me look at him his eyes sparkling brightly in contrast to the dimness of my room. I shut my eyes when I felt his lips lightly ghost over mine.

"Sorry." He mumbled lowly and pulled me against his chest. Minutes passed before I dared to look at him. The blond was still staring at me with his eyes intensely. I suddenly felt like I wanted to sleep. Strange because when I got home I did not feel tired what so ever. The last thing I saw before my eyes closed were Jounouchi's darkening eyes and a mysterious yet eerie smirk.

"Seto...!"

* * *

**What the Hell has taken over Jou this time? I have a bad feeling...**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yugioh characters or references used in this fic.

Warning: Sexual Abuse, Language, and Violence.

**Comfortably Numb II**

My eyes snapped open the instant I heard my name being called, the sleepiness quickly leaving me. I turned and looked over Jounouchi's side to see Mokuba standing in the doorway with a hurt expression. This confused me but I sat up and motioned for him to sit with me. He was hesitant, eyeing Jounouchi a bit but he eventually came around and sat beside me.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" I asked him.

"You didn't come into my room to tell me goodnight. You haven't missed a single day of doing that for several years." Mokuba crossed his arms and glared up at me. I felt guilty but somehow I also felt that Mokuba couldn't keep relying on me to do that every single night.

"Mokuba, you are a young man and young men shouldn't be having their older brothers telling them goodnight every night." I said defiantly.

The look of hurt was replaced by one of anger. "Then I guess I'm not truly a young man am I? Now tell me goodnight so I can leave already."

"Fine...goodnight, Mokuba." I deadpanned and he squeezed me lightly before getting up and leaving, shutting the door with a click. I glanced at Jounouchi who was still laying down but his darkening eyes were staring intensely into mine. Jounouchi suddenly sat up and his face was unreadable but if I had to guess, it was one of jealousy.

"Jounouchi, just, go to bed already." I stated with an annoyed tone while laying back down. Jounouchi pressed his lips, still staring at me. I felt an urge to just whack him. Then he laid back down and put his arms around me just like Mokuba had done earlier.

"Seto I don't like it when other people touch you." Jounouchi whispered lowly in my ear.

I shivered at the intensity of the sentence and how low his voice was getting. "He's my brother Jounouchi. It doesn't really matter."

"It does to me and if he touches you again...I'll lose what little control I do have." The blond purred and squeezed me tighter like he was trying to suffocate me. Damn him.

"Cut it out." I growled in annoyance.

In response, Jounouchi forced me on my back like he had earlier only this time he didn't seem so...crazy. I followed his every movement closely, waiting for any indication that I should shove him off and run, or kick his ass. Jounouchi leaned down, the longest stands of his hair tickling my face, and lightly brushed his lips over mine.

_'I don't know why I let this go on. I don't think I'm gay but..if I am...why Jounouchi? Why can't I push him away sometimes when I need to?' _I thought quietly inside my head as the kiss got deeper and more needy. Jounouchi's been action so strange since the exorcism that it worries me. He just seems a tad more pushy.

"Mhmm...!" I moaned into Jounouchi's mouth when he started stroking me through my boxers. He pulled away with a smirk, still stroking me, and began planting kisses everywhere on my torso. I pushed against his shoulders, testing to see if he would just get off me but he didn't. I was starting to feel physically weak and whenever that happened, Jounouchi got very demanding.

He started to nip at my collarbone and neck, leaving red spots everywhere his lips touched. I had an urge to shove him off but when I tried my hands didn't cooperate. Instead they gripped the back of his shirt tightly and yanked his ass closer rather than shoving him away. I hate when that happens. Damn.

He took off his shirt and discarded it to the floor then he resumed his task of kissing my chest. The blond left several little bright red marks of ownership and occasionally nibbled too. I believe he was trying to distract me from the fact that he was also taking his pants off at the same time. Well it worked. I threw my head back when he began nibbling on my neck, one of my few weak spots. I knew I should stop him but I couldn't.

When he removed his last article of clothing, I decided it was time to start freaking out. I pushed at his chest but he didn't budge. Narrowing my eyes, I grabbed his shoulders and moved him a little but he didn't give up so easily. No, he grabbed my hands and slammed my arms back into the mattress and gripped the hem of my boxers. I was pissed. Very pissed.

"God damnit you better sto- Ahhhhh!" I screamed in agony and arched my back when he yanked down the offending article of clothing and plunged deep inside me. The pain was unbearable so I felt tears run down my face. Jounouchi didn't move but he did lick the tears away and stare down at me with a smug grin.

"Shhh. It won't hurt very long." Jounouchi leaned down and whispered to me before licking my neck seductively. I blinked hard, trying to rid myself of the tears and punched the blond hard in the chest several times.

The blond pulled out and slammed back into me so hard I thought I would black out right there. He grabbed my hands and pinned them high above my head which made me feel helpless. I strained against him but as soon as he began to move I fell limp on the bed, the fight drained out of me.

He moved rhythmically for several minutes without breaking the pace and even though the pain was still evident, I was starting to feel some pleasure from this. Of course, I didn't want it. I despised it but for some reason, I couldn't get away. I felt so weak at the moment, literally.

"You know, you look much smaller without your trench coat on. It suits you." Jounouchi purred in my ear and slammed roughly into me causing me to cry out. This was torture. Pure torture. For one, I don't know what the Hell has gotten into the blond. Number two, why the Hell am _I _uke? And number three, since when do guys screw guys? More like rape them but still... So many questions...

I shifted my hips in discomfort causing Jounouchi to stop completely. He growled agitatedly and grabbed my hips to keep them from moving and pulled out. Then he thrust back into me at a different angle and struck something deep inside me that made the whole room blur.

I just wanted this to be over at this point... After several more rough slams, the blond did finally release inside me. It was a new and strange feeling for sure. Jounouchi leaned down and captured my lips in a long, forceful kiss. With wide eyes, I was finally able to shove him away and turn away from him.

The blond stared blankly at me as I slowly sat up. He sat on the edge of the bed watching me when I stood up, my legs trembling. I could feel the mixture of blood and something else that made me feel sick trailing down my legs. I took a step forward and the pain was so extreme I nearly fell but Jounouchi was quick to grab me and pull me back against him.

"Get the _fuck_ away from me!" I snapped, my voice cracking with anger. Jounouchi made me lay back down on the bed against my will and pulled the messy sheets back over my body.

His eyes seemed to get lighter until they were no longer dark brown but a light shade of amber. Then suddenly his eyes widened and he stared down at me in horror. With a trembling hand he reached out and tried to touch my cheek but I swatted his hand away, clearly pissed.

"Fuck off!" I screeched in hatred. Normally I would demand an explanation as to why the fuck I was raped but I was far too livid to think like that at the moment. Jounouchi backed away, shaking his head in denial and staring at me in absolute dread. I grabbed a glass and hurled it at him. He didn't move out of the way and the glass shattered, embedding slivers of glass in his face. Blood dripped from the many wounds.

"I...I...Seto..." He stuttered terribly.

"Get away from me _bastard_! I _never_ want to see _you_ again! _I fucking hate you_!" I screamed and threw another glass object at him, cutting up his throat and the other side of his face. The blond backed away further until his back hit the door. He turned quickly and ran out of the room. I stared at the door, waiting. He never came back. But minutes later, I saw a shadow move. I sat up immediately and grabbed another glass object.

When Mokuba walked into the room, tears streaming down his face, my weapon slipped from my fingers. It shattered on the floor into hundreds of fragments. Had he been outside the door the _whole time_? I felt the blood in my veins turn to ice with horror. Why me? Why?

* * *

**For those of you who know your mythology, you can probably guess what is angrily possessing Jounouchi. Of course, it doesn't possess the victim all the time but when it does, it can be disastrous. That's what happened in this case, Jounouchi that is not being possessed is shocked at what happened when he was possessed. **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yugioh characters or references used in this fic.

Warning: Sexual Abuse, Language, and Violence.

**Comfortably Numb II**

_Silence. _

Our fear-filled gazes clashed together violently like rigged ocean waves slamming against a rocky shore. He took a step forward, his eyes never leaving mine as he advanced closer until he was by my side. I stared emptily into his grey eyes even when he had me in an excruiatingly painful embrace.

"How long...?" My words were quiet, barely audible even though the room was deathly silent.

Mokuba looked at me with his eyes filled with a great sadness. "The...the whole...time."

I closed my eyes and shook my head. Truly fucked. That is what I am. "You should go Mokuba. I will be fine on my own."

"But you're hurt Seto! I can't, actually I refuse, to leave you alone!" His voice cracked with anger and he pulled away from me.

I was surprised when he grabbed the bloodied sheets from beneath me and held them where we could both see them. There were only a few patches of white. Other than that, the sheets were soaked with blood. My blood. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach.

"Mokuba...I don't..." I stopped as I felt a wave of dizzyness over come me. Mokuba looked at me strangely before realizing what was happening and hurried to support me as I slumped over.

"Oh Seto." Mokuba said sullenly as he laid me down on my back despite the pain I was in at the moment. "I'm calling the doctor and you can't stop me."

I gazed up at him. "Why?"

He glared at me. "Why? You are ridiculous! Because I care about you Seto! That's why."

I shook my head and closed my eyes. "I see."

"I'll be back." Mokuba vowed and left the room in a hurry. I glanced at the doorway expecting someone totally random to come waltzing into the room but strangely enough no one came besides Mokuba and the doctor several minutes later.

"Oh dear Seto! You look horrible!" Dr. Robinson exclaimed when he saw the red sheets.

"Gee, thanks." I grumbled annoyedly and turned on my side only to yelp in pain.

I heard the doctor rush over to me and very gently lay me on my back once again. The pain shot up my spine again and I glared at my younger brother for bringing this demon of a doctor into the house. He shrugged and slinked out of the room.

"I'm only going to assume that I know what happened to you, alright? So I'll leave you a bottle of painkillers and some ointment for you know what okay?" Dr. Robinson touched my shoulder like he knew what I was going through.

"I understand. But why the Hell are you touching me? Remove your hand before it becomes detached from you!" I glared at him and the hand was gone instantly.

He gave me a look of sympathy. "No need to be touchy Seto. It's just that, this is not the first time I've had to deal with a case like this and it breaks my heart."

"Whatever."

"Alright. I'll be back in a week just to check up on your physical state...and your mental state." He muttered the last part.

"I heard that!" I growled.

Dr. Robinson rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. You're deaf." He mimicked me and set the two items on the nightstand before leaving the room.

"Good riddance. I hate doctors." I mumbled to myself and reached over to grab the pills. I took two after looking at the directions and laid on my side like I normally do. The pain was sharp but began to slowly fade. I closed my eyes with the intent to go to sleep but after a few minutes I found I could not sleep and re-opened them. Boy was I shocked as Hell. I frantically looked around the room, searching for a specific person but found no one at all.

In front of my eyes was something I hoped to never see again. It sat innocently on the pillow with its wood spattered with blood.

_The music box_.

* * *

**Things are now getting interesting :) Thanks to those who reviewed the second chapter! I hope you guys like this one too. **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yugioh characters or references used in this fic.

**Comfortably Numb II**

**Chapter Three: Evil Comfort**

I stared at the blood spattered music box and did not dare move. I glanced around again. No one else was in the room but me and yet I couldn't help but feeling paranoid. The window cast shadows on my floor that made me tense up until I realised it was nothing to worry about. Gulping, I slowly reached out to touch the music box.

"Holy shit!" I screeched when it sprang open and began playing a creepy tune while a ballet dancer turned in the center. I could not take my eyes off it. The melody began to also play in my mind once I had it memorized.

_Listen. _

I started to feel tired...

_Drift away._

I closed my eyes and no longer heard anything else in my head.

_Die!_

* * *

My eyes snapped open. I sat up in bed only to be shoved back down.

"What the...? _You!" _I shouted in anger at who was standing over me. Jounouchi was staring at me blankly while keeping his hand firmly on my chest to hold me down. I tried to get up but he refused to let me.

"You shouldn't be getting up..." He said while looking away from me.

I blinked. What the Hell? Why was he here? After raping me, he suddenly decides to come and visit me? What a sick ass motherfucker! I felt my rage boiling uncontrolably until I saw his face. He hadn't even bothered to get the glass out from last night and there was dried blood everywhere.

"Why the Hell did you bother to come here! You attempt to molest me, then you rape me, and now you come back in to rub it in my face? What did I do? What the fuck did I do?" I screamed and thrashed with renewed anger.

"Calm yourself." Jounouchi replied. He managed to catch my hands that had previously been trying to claw his eyes out and pin them to the mattress.

I panted heavily and strained against him but I felt myself weakening. Jounouchi gave me one of the saddest smiles I have _ever _seen and kissed my cheek lightly.

"_Why?" _I hoarsely replied, my voice cracking when I felt a burning sensation in the back of my throat. It was like Jounouchi came back here just to see me emotionally break down then mock me while I cry in frustration.

Jounouchi frowned. "Seto, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I never wanted to hurt you."

"How can you not mean to rape me Jounouchi! Tell me!" I yelled angrily.

The blond didn't look at me but instead pulled me against him. "I don't know. I just know that I never wanted to do it. I never would hurt you on purpose."

His words seemed sincere but how could I believe him? I have been tricked by his words before at the church when we ended up stabbing each other. What makes this time any different?

"Well you did hurt me and you can't take that back. I will never get _that _back from you! Uh, let me go! Er, damn it, let go!" I growled when he clung to me tighter.

"I'm so sorry Seto..." Jounouchi whispered to me.

"I think...you should leave Jounouchi before I get security. Please don't make me do that." I told him softly. He let go of me and pulled back to look at me. Then his eyes went to glance over me so I looked where he was and saw he was staring at the music box.

"H-how? Seto, where did you get that?" Jounouchi stood up and pointed at it like it was doing something wrong.

"I don't know. I thought you secretly left it after _raping _me." I replied snottily. That music box had comforted me last night despite it's creepy appearance.

"I didn't leave that Seto." Jounouchi told me, still glaring at the poor little box.

"Well-"

_Crash!_

I stared at Jounouchi and he stared at me. We both heard that, right?

* * *

With help from the blond, I managed to make it down the staircase without falling or any pain. We both slowly walked into the living room, searching for anybody, or anything. There was no evidence that anything had happened.

"I swear, something's out to get me." I muttered.

Jounouchi gave me a sympathetic look and grabbed my hand. I wanted to pull away but in this situation, I found it to be more comforting to have someone to hold onto.

"If something is here, I'll protect you. I promise." The blond reassured me while we walked down the hallway.

I looked over my shoulder and saw something, similar to the shape of a child, dart by.

"Jounouchi! Look!" I cried out and he turned but the thing had alread disappeared from view.

"Did you see something?" Jounouchi asked me.

I nodded automatically. He sighed and we both headed to where we thought it had gone, to an old guestroom that nobody had been in except for the maids. Jounouchi led me into the room and we looked around.

_Slam._

We both looked at the door that was now shut. Jounouchi ran over and tried to open it but it was locked, from the outisde. I suddenly felt more scared than I ever had in my life. I sat down on the floor and laid my head on my knees. Jounouchi sat beside and held me.

"Relax. It's has to a coincidence..." The blond trailed off.

I saw something move from the corner of my eye. I turned my head slowly, dreading to see what was there. Boy, I wish I hadn't. There, standing in plain view in the corner, was a _black figure_ with _red eyes_ and _long claws_ for nails.

"Oh _my fucking God Jounouchi!" _I screamed bloody murder. We both stood up so fast I thought my legs would give snap in half. Jounouchi stared at the thing with wide eyes.

"Seto...go..." He whispered softly and pushed me behind him and towards the window. I lifted the window once I unlocked it and pushed the screen out. Then I looked back to see the figure just a few feet from Jounouchi.

"Jounouchi!" I shouted to get his attention but he only stared as _it _came closer, its nails pointing at him. I shook with fear. Why wasn't Jounouchi moving?

The figure gripped Jounouchi's shoulder and _walked into him._ I gulped when Jounouchi looked at me, his amber eyes now glittering black. It immediately brought back memories of the scene at the church. _Oh why me? _

* * *

**Oh, it isn't over. Far from it. *Evil grin* **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yugioh characters or references used in this fic.

A/N: I was grinning when I wrote this just to let you all know.

**Comfortably Numb II**

Jounouchi smirked, his eyes shining brightly despite their smokey blackness. His nails had grown a few inches and were now pointed at the tip. I turned away from him to find that the window had shut while I wasn't paying attention. I heard him start to walk toward me and I knew I didn't have time to get the window back open so I took a different approach.

I shrieked loud enough to get Jounouchi to stop in his tracks and just enough time to back up and jump through the window. The pain of sharp glass slicing my face, arms, and legs was nearly unbearable but I found no rest once I fell on the ground. Glass jabbed at my chest and neck. Blood started to trickle from my wounds and I found it harder to breathe.

Slowly, I pushed myself up with my hands even though there were glass shards in them and stood up. I looked down to see a large piece of glass impaling my stomach. With trembling hands, I gripped the red stained glass and slid it out of my stomach.

"J..Jesus Christ." I muttered, seeing large and thick trails of blood coming from the larger cut. Then I looked at the window to see that Jounouchi was gone.

_Run._

I listened for any sound but heard nothing. Then a twig snapped. And another. I turned around to see something coming toward me but couldn't tell what or who it was. I wasn't about to take a chance guessing either.

_Run now!_

I bolted. It was the only thing I could do. I ran around the side of the mansion and into the back yard. The heavy breathing continued to follow me so I knew it wasn't far behind. Careful to avoid rocks, I manuevered through one of the gardens and onto a trail leading into the woods. I knew it was risky, not being able to see in the dark but that was a chance I was more than willing to take.

"Seto stop!" A panicky voice called after me. I stopped. Jounouchi?

I turned around to see the blond still running toward me. His appearance seemed to be back to normal but it was too dark out to tell. The tree were blocking out moonlight but I saw where there was a patch of light on the ground and ran past it.

"Seto please wait!"

I waited for him to step in the moonlight. His eyes were not black anymore and his nails were no longer like talons. But his face was streaked in blood.

"Jounouchi..." I murmured when he ran up to me and threw his arms around me.

He looked up at me, his eyes wide with fear. It was truly him. But where was _it_? I couldn't help but glance around and when I saw nothing, I relaxed a bit more.

"Don't go again, please. Don't leave me again!" Jounouchi pleaded, still clinging onto me.

"I won't. You have my word...Mokuba!" I cursed myself for forgetting about him.

"He's not there Seto. He went to a friend's house earlier." The blond told me.

I started to remember but only slightly. Jounouchi looked at me but more particularly at the blood on me. I sighed and pulled away from his embrace. It wasn't his fault. He didn't have control over what had happened earlier. I don't want him to feel like he's to blame...

"I'm sorry Seto. It's my fault you're hurt." Jounouchi looked down at the ground, refusing to meet my gaze. I didn't say anything. Of course it wasn't his fault but how can I make him believe me? It was an awkward silence until I saw something, a tear, falling to the ground. It wasn't mine.

"It is _not _your fault. Now stop crying Jounouchi." I demanded softly.

He looked back up at me, the silent tears rolling down his face. It was almost as if he was saying he couldn't stop by letting me see it. Well, I guess I could try to make him stop. I cupped the side of his face and pressed my lips to his. It was nothing passionate, nothing hot. Just soft and tender. When I pulled away to look at his face, a smile tugged at my lips. The tears had stopped.

"Seto-AHH!" Jounouchi shrieked. His arm was gripped by _you know who_. I gritted my teeth and grabbed the blond's other arm and yanked him away from the demon. It glared at me and tried once more to grab Jounouchi but again I yanked him back.

"Back _off._" I growled lowly in warning, surprising both the demon and me. It titled its head, wondering if it heard right.

"S-Seto..!" The blond whimpered and hid behind me.

Then I realised something. It wasn't use to being yelled at and fought against. So, that meant if I held my ground, it should back off. It could try to break me, physically hurt me, but it had crossed the line when it hurt Jounouchi.

* * *

**I wonder if Seto will succeed? Hm...**


	6. No PromisesDeath

**A/N: To Flare, well, you see, it's been a long time since I've looked at this story. I believe the reason the exorcism did not work was because it normally would take multiple exorcisms for the demon to be banquished. It's what I've infered from reading books and watching movies. I do believe that Seto got that Joey was being possessed but was still angry as a result of the rape he endured. Yes, Seto did forgive him for the rape so don't worry. I don't think that I'll continue this fic for much longer so I doubt any more sex (rape or consensual sex) will be appearing. I hope I answered your questions thouroughly. **

**I don't have any more inspiration to write and I've completely lost interest in the story. For that I am sorry. I will, however, try to put a proper ending to it, even if it is fast, cheap, and leaves more questions than answers. I feel it's better than no ending at the moment.**

* * *

I narrowed my eyes at the damn creature that hurt Jounouchi. I wanted desperately to make it pay for it's sins. It stared back at me with equal hatred. This would definitely be an interesting fight.

"Seto, don't get hurt." Jounouchi pleaded then backed away from the "battlefield".

_'I'll try. No promises.' _I thought as the demon came at me with great speed. I barely had time to react but I managed to step out of the way and grab a broken tree branch from the ground. The creature from hell shrieked and turned around to face me.

**"You know, you were the best fuck I've had in a long time." **It sneered at me.

"Fuck you!" I spat.

**"We already did and it was pleasureable you little bitch." **He smirked then came lunging at me.

"Fucking die!" I shouted and jarred the ragged edge of the branch deep in it's torso. It screamed in pain and sunk to the ground. I thought about bashing the fucker's head in, kicking him in the balls, or jarring that branch in his thoat but I decided against taking risks. I was feeling start to feel the pain from the wounds on my chest and neck and I didn't want to injure myself further. Also, for Jounouchi's sake...

I turned around and started walking towards Jounouchi. The blond was sitting the ground with his head buried in his knees. He did look up though when he heard me coming and his face expressed relief.

"Jounouchi, I- AGH!" I stopped talking when a pain oh so sharp pulsed through my body. Jounouchi screamed in horror and scooted back several feet in haste. I knew my eyes were wide open with pain and I spat up thick blood. I could taste the terrible liquid in my mouth and could feel it trickling from the corner of my mouth. My head tilted down to see a large blade sticking out from my midsection, dripping with my blood.

**"Not so tough right now, are you? Such a cocky waste of flesh could never win against me." **The words the creature spoke echoed in my head.

I turned my head to see it standing behind me, holding the sword's hilt and grinning. The blade pierced so far into my flesh that the guard of the sword was pressing against my back. Basically, the entire length of the blade itself had run through me.

"H-how...agggh!" I cried out when he pulled the sword out of my body. I heard my blood spatter behind me and I fell to my knees, chest heaving. More blood came from my mouth.

**"Heh. Creatures of Hell are capable of a lot of things you humans couldn't comprehend. Like this for instance..." **The demon appeared in front of me and broke the sword he stabbed me with with no trouble. Then he gripped his hand and forcibly pulled another sword from his body. I noticed this one was much longer.

"Seto!" Jounouchi screamed but I didn't look at him. I didn't want him to see the look of agony I wore.

**"You put up a good fight but tonight you die." **It sneered and raised the sword.

I heard Jounouchi scream at the same moment the sword came down. I was frozen even though my body screamed in pain and wished to collapse. I could feel the wound that went from my shoulder all the way down to my thigh gush blood. I could even feel the droplets of blood on my cheek. I closed my eyes when tears threatened to pour from them.

**"You look so pretty with your blood covering your body like a blanket of crimson." **The demon purred while making my tilt my head, wanting me to look at him. **"It looks like you're ready to cry bloody tears." **

He was right. When my eyes opened, a thick droplet of blood under my eye ran down my face, mixed with a single tear. The demon then pulled the sword out of my body and kicked me hard enough in the stomach to make me fall on my back.

_'My body is cold. I can't move. I can barely comprehend what just happened. Why am I laying here, dying? Mokuba, Jounouchi, why?'_

"DON'T DIE SETO!" I heard the words followed by a scream and the sound of blood flying through the air.

**"See you in Hell." **The words echoed.

_"DON'T DIE SETO!" The words echoed._

_'No promises.' _My world went black.

* * *

**Sorry for the shitty ending, however, I ended the story to the best of my ability. And just to make sure everyone understands, yes, Jounouchi did die along with Seto. I'm sorry for raising anyone's hopes that they might've lived but like I said, my inspiration is gone and the story needed to end regardless of how badly I didn't want to write. Like I said, it's probably the shittiest ending to any story but I won't be writing anymore so you don't have to worry about anymore crappy stories from me. Goodbye.**


End file.
